


Une chanson d'aventure et de sirènes

by Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fantasy metals, Mermaids, Multi, Odic force, This takes place in the Adventures of Sinbad, What am I doing, Will Add More, i don't know how to tag, long lived mermaids nigh immortal, mermaids added to the plot, mermaids just want to have fun and it usually involve fighting monsters, more then one type of magic, singing still hypnotizes people, underwater cites, using french for the mermaid language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north/pseuds/Frosty_the_wicked_witch_of_the_north
Summary: You know what Magi didn't need? Mermaids! I did it anyway. Mermaids live in the oceans with their own country and civilization, with very little interaction with humans except for the occasional sinking of ships.When Sebara went to the land with her niece she expected that the humans would be simple, there would be fighting colosseum monsters, figuring out which new plants and mineral would be useful in magic and that was it. She did not imagine that the people of the land would be clever, still stupid, though and that she swept into dungeons, adventure, the problems of the human world, and charismatic human Sinbad.





	

I sat just outside the classroom waiting for my name to be called. I had asked how I could help the small farming town that I had been staying at for all their hospitality during my short stay and they had asked me to take a small class of school children to the surface. Apparently the harvest this year was much bigger than usual so it was all hands available to help including the teachers. Right now it was storytime, I had been told that I would take the kids up right after. It was actually nice to hear the old stories being told.

“Ok children, today’s story is the Great Journey to Home. Has anyone heard of this one at home?” I heard the teacher ask.

There was a murmur of high pitched voices before the teacher started talking again.

“So only a few that’s good.” They said happily.

“Once a long time ago we lived in a different place, it was a world of only oceans and calm waters. It was the place that merfolk were born, we filled it with cities of crystals and great gardens filled with plants of all sizes and colors. We lived there for a long time until the stars started to go out one by one.”

There was a collective at that gasp from the class. I wonder if they all knew what stars are. I had been told that some of them hadn’t been to the surface yet.

“After the last star went out the sun grew sick swelling up like a startled Pufferfish and turning a deep red color like a Scorpionfish. It was a sign that the world was dying.” The teacher said ominously.

“As the priests and priestesses of the gods prayed for the sun to recover the Moon drifted away and left the sky. Without the Lady Moon to direct it the Ocean it did not move, not a wave or even a current .”

That got some horrified exclamations from the children.

“Our ancient ancestors must have thought that they were doomed.”

There was the sound of a child saying something but I couldn’t hear it.

“Roma, ancestors are people that you are related to that are really old like your grandparent’s parents. Any other questions? No. Now let’s get back to the story.”

“Now where was I? Oh, yes.”

“As the merfolk panicked, cracks appeared in the world, some leading to nowhere only silence, others worlds that were strange and wondrous. Eventually, a crack opened up that leads to the water. The merfolk talked for a long time before going through that one. We left our cities of crystal and the warm waters to come to these Oceans, that we now call home.”

“This ocean isn’t warm, there are no cities of crystal, no gardens filled with flowers, there are strange creatures and land, but it’s our home now.” The teacher said finishing.

I heard the same voice as before say something again.

“Roma, land is something that we’ll be learning about later.” The teacher sighed.

I heard the sound of a single clap before the teacher started talking.

“Now children I know that most of you heard that today the plan was for me to take you up to the surface to see your first storm, but since there is a lot more Lonia Cava that still needs to be harvested, ”

They were interrupted by the boos and other sounds of disappointment.

“Wait let me finish.” The teacher told them in an authoritative tone. “I will have to help out in the harvest. Luckily for you someone very trustworthy came and offered to take you up.”

There were murmurs of confusion at that. Which was a natural reaction, because in the normal situation teachers don’t give their students over to strangers. Then again I’m not a normal stranger.

“Do you want to come in now?” She said, opening the door and poking her head out.

She, I think her name started with an N we were only introduced in passing, was rather pretty with delicate features, her skin was a light orange, her eyes was a bright blue, and her hair was the color of old copper.

“Yes, I’m ready,” I answered, swimming over to the door.

As I entered I noticed that the room was large with big windows in the adjoining wall, there were a few tables along the wall, but most of the room was left was open. The children, there was little over twenty, looked like they were in their sixties or seventies, and all colors of the rainbow.

“Who is that?” A little red mermaid with darker red stripes asked.

“This is the Lady Sebara.” The teacher introduced with a small bow.

The entire class just stopped and stared at me, before muttering amongst themselves.

“Yes, she is that Lady Sebara.” She said with no doubt confirming what they were thinking.

The entire group gawked at me at those words. I couldn’t help but squirm a little.

“Children if you don’t stop making our guest feeling uncomfortable she might just not take you out.” The teacher said sounding very annoyed. “Sorry, I swear we teach them manners.”

“It’s fine,” I reassured her.

It was ridiculous that I still got nervous when a crowd looked at me.

“So some of the kids have been to the surface, some of them have not.” She informed me. “You also might have to help Gwenaël swim.”

She gestured to a small green merboy with purple spots also with a deformed Caudal fin and Primary Dorsal fin in the center of the room. At the sound of his name, the merboy twisted his tail so that the most of his deformed fins were out of sight.

“It’s fine,” I said, looking back at the teacher. “I like to help.”

“Ok, now introduce yourselves.”

* * *

It wasn’t hard to get the kids out of the classroom, but keeping them together was a different story.  They were like a family of sardines, surprisingly quick, small, and hard to keep a hold of. I wonder if I should have asked the teacher if she had a net. The only one that wasn’t causing too much trouble was Gwenaël who was holding my hand.

One of the bigger children, He was bright yellow with orange blotches on their tail, caught a fish with their bare hands and promptly told me they wanted to head home to show it to their parents. While impressive for a child, this storm was going to start soon and it wasn’t going to last all day. I told her just to put it in a pouch and show it to them later.

The little red mermaid, Roma, didn’t seem to stop asking questions about anything that she saw and about me. She had a small group with her of the calmer children, including a green and blue one that I think couldn’t say anything but sorry. They had even said sorry when other people ran into them.

When I had finally got the group close to the surface I felt the storm start, thanks to my magic. I’m sure that’s it’s stronger than the slight squall that the teacher thought it would be, far too much power in it. Not that I can fault them most merfolk aren’t able to even to tell when a storm was happening on the surface, much less how powerful it was.

“Ok kids the storm is starting,” I started, but even as I said that some of the more energetic ones tried to bolt to the surface.

“Hold it,” I said as I directed the water to bring them back.

They tumbled in the artificial current, some of them laughing, some looking amazed, and some just a little bit dazed.

“When storms start to rage the water starts churning up like a mad beast, some of them make it hard for a grown mer to swim the surface much less a few kids, so I’m going do a small trick so that I don’t lose you,” I said before making a magical thread.

With a flick of my finger, the thread wound itself around all the kids’ waist. The thread was as strong as Sciyntine but was as thin and flexible as harp string. It will keep the kids from wandering outside my range of sight.

“Was that magic?” Roma asked.

“Yes,” I answered, trying to guiding the children up again.

“Like Katell.”

A green mermaid with blue splotches on her tail, I’m guessing she was Katell, seemed to curl in upon herself even before the other kids could react. And oh boy did they react.

Most of the more energetic kids turned on the turned on the two of them hisses and jeers with a surprising amount venom for children.

“Stop lying.”

“She doesn’t have any magic and she never will!”

“If Katell has magic I’m an orca.”

‘Ok this need to stop right now, before this gets worse.’ I thought giving the magical thread a tug.

“That’s enough,” I ordered as they tumbled a little through the water.

“If you don’t stop we are not going to see the storm, we will head back and tell your teacher.”

That got them to stop fast. I looked them over, they seemed to remorseful enough or at least faking it enough.

“Are we ready to go to the surface?” I asked them.

“Yes madam.” The class intoned in unison.

With that, we started moving up again. I quickly realized that the thread was a good idea, the farther that we went up the rougher that the water got.

“Ready?” I asked the kid right before we were at the surface.

The kids nodded, some looking eager and excited, other nervous and more than a little terrified. I’m going to guess that the terrified ones are the ones that have never been to the surface.

“For those of you never been to the surface just remember that your body knows how to switch over from water to air. Just keep your mouth closed as you go up. Also, don’t try to stop your abdomen from moving; it has to do that to breathe air.” I informed them.

They nodded, excited and fear split among the group.

I smiled and closed my eyes as we hit the surface. Going from the being surrounded by water to air is a strange sensation. It was like losing a comforting pressure that most of the time you don’t even notice and replacing it is a colder void that never seemed to stop moving. There was also the sensation of the falling drops because of the rain. I took a breath of air as I opened my eyes to the gray of the clouds and an occasional flash of lightning. Ugh, I hate the color gray.

  That’s when I coughing, someone must have kept their mouth open. I swam over to the kids to help the ones having trouble and started coaching them on how to successfully breathe air. The others were starting to ride the waves enjoying themselves.

“Madam?” Gwenaël asked as I helped coach a brown merboy whose tail shifted into gold into breathing properly.

“Yes?”

“Can I go play with the others? You don’t have to carry me anymore. I shouldn’t have that much trouble and the others can help me.” He told me.

I hadn’t even realized that I was still holding onto the boy.

“Yes, my apologies,” I said letting him go.

He quickly swam to the rest of the group, he had a touch of trouble but he still managed it. I wasn’t worried that he was going to be swept away though with the magic thread. I couldn’t help but think that about some of the experiments that were still at my lab.

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the merboy who was justing starting to breathe the air properly.

It looks like everyone was breathing well. Though I doubted that the kids were ready to get completely out of the water. They wouldn’t be doing so well without their Branchies du centre still going. It takes practice to breathe only air.

I let all the kids ride the waves as they grew wilder and wilder, some of the bigger ones sent some of the smaller kids in the air before falling back in the water. They seemed to love that but every time there was thunder they flinched. I can remember my first thunderstorm, not pleasant given the extenuating circumstances. It was too bad that the storm wasn’t going to end anytime soon, it would have been nice to show them a rainbow.

Keeping an eye on them as I floated around, I let them play on the waves for a good twenty minutes before I decided that it was enough.

“Ok, kids I have to teach you something while up here,” I called tugging on the magic thread.

“Aww” The kids whined as they swam over to me.

“Now storms are an important part of the water system. Water starts out as a liquid form, the most important form.” I stated, cupping some water and bringing it above my head.

Using some magic I had it hang there even put my hands down.

“This is the form that we live in and we know that the Les gens de la terre need water, everything on land needs water. Now when water heats up it turns into steam.”

With that word, I had the water that was hanging above my head heat up and soon there was an orb of steam floating above my head. The steam was much energetic than the water so it was circling around my head. The kids couldn’t help but start snickering at that and the sight made me start smiling.

“When this steam collects it makes clouds, which you can see above. Most of the time they are white fluffy things high up in the sky. When they collect enough water they turn gray like you see.”

I grabbed the orb of steam, wrapping my hand around it squeezing tightly. Opening my hand there was now a miniature cloud that was already starting to turn gray.

“When the cloud finally gets too full the water falls back from the sky and back to us,” I said, finishing the lesson.

Even as I said that the cloud started to rain into the palm of my hand, that got the children to start oohing and awwing.

“Any questions?” I asked.

As if to say something a practically bright flash of lightning followed almost instantaneously by a loud clap of thunder.

“What’s that?” Roma asked pointing up.

“That is thunder and lightning, something that happens in a particular storm called a thunderstorm. The thunder, that’s the loud boom sound is simply the sound of lightning going really fast. The lightning is a bit,” I lectured before I was interrupted, I was a little annoyed but at the same time glad that I wouldn’t have to explain lightning to toddlers.

“What’s that?” Roma interrupted pointing out to the sea.

Looking out over the waters I actually say something more than driftwood. I’m surprised that she even saw it with all the chaos of the waves and storms.

“That is a Les gens de la terre ship, a small one at that. Let’s go take a look.” I said, feeling a little curious.

“Is that a smart idea? I heard that they attack anything that they can.” A purple mergirl with red stripes and maroon spots asked.

“My parents tell me stories that if they catch you they’ll eat you and wear your bones.” A yellow merboy with blue swirl said.

“Don’t worry any la terre on the boat will be preoccupied keeping their boat from sinking, also we’ll stay a good way off from the boat,” I assured them.

I grabbed Gwenaël and started swimming towards the boat, the kids following me.

“Just so you know none of the merfolk has been caught by a Les gens de la terre, we are too smart for that,” I informed them.

Heh, a Les gens de la terre catching a mer. That’s funny. The day that they catch a mer is the day the Greater Kelp Forest burns.

I had the group stop couple yards away from the boat. Letting go of Gwenaël, I took a look around at the group. Almost everyone had a look of curiosity and trepidation on their faces. I don’t know why the boat was moving away from us.

It looked like a simple paddle boat, it didn’t even have a sail. It looked more than a little beat up too. The nets meant that is was a fishing boat. Looks like some poor fishing Les gens de la terre got greedy and or desperate and got caught up in the storm. There was a single man trying to keep the boat both moving and capsizing. Wait there was something strange, oh I see it now.

“Those are Les gens de la terre.” I said pointing at the boat.

“I only see one.” One of the kids said.

“Take a closer look,” I hinted to them.

It took a minute before one of them saw it.

“There’s a smaller one hanging off the bigger one,” Katell answered.

“Correct.”

“Is it a mini Les gens de la terre. Like a pet?” Roma asked.

“Think about it,” I told them almost laughing at that.

Well, kids were a little like pets, that you can’t control, spend lots of money on, and takes all your attention. Well, that’s the impression that Odile gave when Theodora was younger. I should visit them soon.

“It’s a kid like us,” Gwenaël said, figuring it out first.

“I’m guessing that they got caught up in a storm,” I pondered out loud. “If they don’t get out of the storm I don’t see them making it.”

“Sometimes the Scroungers bring down merchant ships in similar weather when the demand for land goods are high,” I said offhandedly as I watched ship move farther away.

“Is that a merchant ship?” Roma asked.

“No those ships are much bigger, some of them could make a whale envious,” I answered.

I cast my magic out to see how big the storm was, and to my amazement, the boat was heading to the quickest out of the storm. Lady Luck must be smiling on them today.

That’s when the smaller Les gens de la terre looked back at us. I swear its golden eyes meet mine. I swear there was power in that gaze, it can’t be though nothing on land has power, or at least nothing that could compare to the merfolk.

Shaking my head I turned back to children.

“I’ve probably kept you up here for too long. Time to get you back home.” I voiced to them.

There was some whining but eventually, I watched as the group dove into the water, each one of their tails throwing up water.

On impulse, I looked back at the boat, it was much farther away now. I meet the gold eyes again, and again I swear that I felt the power.

‘I’m just imagining it.’ I told myself as I dove back down into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a lot of stuff, the story of the mermaids came from the Vampires of Venice, I love Doctor Who, they'll be a lot more in the story. In case that you don't get it the kid on the boat was Sinbad. At the beginning of The Adventures of Sinbad Sin and his father, Badr, are stuck in a storm which Sinbad guides them out of.
> 
> I hope that you like it, because wow it's my first story that I'm putting up by myself. I'm really nervous. If you reading the notes that likely means you're at the end, so have a nice day or night. I have no idea when you are reading this. Goodbye


End file.
